


this time last year

by starain



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, good boyfriend donghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starain/pseuds/starain
Summary: hyukjae promised that this would be forever.and donghae would wait until forever for him.





	this time last year

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am when i couldn’t sleep and was feeling very lonely
> 
> it’s also my first published fic :)

this time last year,   
hyukjae's eyes twinkled by the fireplace.   
donghae always did love how when the weather got cold they'd be in each other’s arms by the fire. hyukjae played with donghae's hair and complained about how he needs a haircut. but donghae was starting to like it long. it was perfect to perfect him from the cold. nonetheless, hyukjae still liked how his hand felt on his head. donghae didn't mind the familiar touch either. stroking hyukjae's arm hair was always comforting for donghae. as he rested on his legs he could see his iridescent face through those dark bangs like a curtain. he wanted to be like this forever. 

 

this time last year,  
the snow was falling dangerously hard.  
they'd experience their first white christmas together and be snowed in until new years. end of the year meetings kept hyukjae busy at the office and left donghae lonely and scared due to the weather. whenever hyukjae came home now they didn't speak. there wasn't any time. he'd eat the leftover dinner donghae had eaten alone and sleep. donghae was always understanding of his hardworking boyfriend. 

and then christmas came. donghae got the new expensive headphones hyukjae wouldn't stop talking about that always appeared on tv. he opened it with bulging eyes and gave donghae a peck on his cold cheek.

"you know me so well."

or so he thought.

"you didn't make it too obvious you wanted these." 

hand in hand they watched the moon from the fireplace and wished on the floating stars.

"tell me what your wish was hyung," donghae asked.

"nope that's the whole purpose of it being a wish. if i tell you it won't come true!" hyukjae laughed.

"i wanted to know if you were thinking of me." donghae paused.

"because i-"

"i'm always thinking of you donghae."

 

 

this time this year,  
donghae now knows that wish wasn't for him.   
but donghae loved the way hyukjae's words made him feel when he could actually speak to him. he got all warm inside and wanted to hear him again. the kisses hyukjae left on his neck at night we're still as warm as ever and their hands still found each other. he was reassured. he was fooled what they had hadn't burned out. 

 

but this time last year he knew,  
hyukjae started closing the last door to his heart off. that warm hand that had once protected donghae disappeared. the twinkle in his eye faded and was replaced by a synthetic one. his "important work phone calls" were always answered outside. he spent longer hours at work and didn't hold donghae in the bed the way he used to. but donghae ignored it because all those years ago hyukjae promised. he promised that this would be forever. and donghae would wait until forever for him.

 

no this time this year,  
donghae realized forever was a myth.  
it wasn’t the first time he was lied to so what was it about this year. the same spot where hyukjae played with his hair in the warmth is so fucking cold now that donghae doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. he didn’t want to believe their end had been written in the stars that night. sitting in the fireplace alone, he was fanning the last embers of their love hoping it would be nothing like this time last year.


End file.
